1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coaster apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable coaster kit wherein the same is arranged for folding during periods of non-use and storage and opened to receive containers therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various coaster organizations have been provided in the prior art to provide support for various container structure. Such prior art apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,488 to Ross wherein the coaster structure includes a retaining cable for securement to an associated container mounted on the coaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,946 to Jenison sets forth a coaster with a removable support plate mounted to an upper surface of the coaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,524 to Anderson sets forth a coaster provided with drainage sections mounted within the coaster structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,872 to Witt sets forth a coaster apparatus forming an opened air space between a tray and an underlying support base.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable coaster kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.